Destino
by RocioFri
Summary: Tengo 22 años. Vivo en París. Mi nombre, Sasuke Uchiha. Mis ilusiones y deseos han sido destrozados, no creo en algo como el destino, ni si quiera creo en las mujeres. ¿Coincidencia? El haberte encontrado ahora no significa nada para mí, Yamanaka Ino.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a su respectivo creador, la historia es de mi total autoría.

**Advertencias: **Contenido OoC (Out of Character). Tal vez habrá mucho, más del que yo pudiera desear. AU (Alternative Universo)

* * *

**.**

**Destino**

Prólogo

**.**

* * *

**.**

¿**Q**ué tanta verdad hay en las coincidencias?

Es irrelevante creer en algo en el que muchas personas suelen llamar con grandes anhelos como destino. ¿Todos tenemos un camino ya predestinado? Lo consideraré como algo absurdo, porque en verdad lo es; una persona no puede ir por ahí cuidando sus pasos de algo que ni si quiera sabe si sucederá.

El destino, futuro, coincidencia o como prefieran llamarle toda esa gente que alberga ilusiones; me temo que no existe. Y no soy escéptico ni mucho menos ateo, simplemente se me hace absurdo la simpleza de la gente mediocre al resignarse en creer en eso. Tal vez, y muy en el fondo sea algo de envidia.

Quizá porque yo no tengo ninguna ilusión, aspiración, ambición, deseo, sueño… Nada.

Prefiero ir vagando a través de la sociedad que se esfuerza por enmascarar una clara ideología en cada individuo. Y yo, yo no soy nadie.

¿Cómo es que llegué hasta este punto? Ni si quiera yo lo sé y me niego a recordar los conflictos que me obligaron a escapar a mi actual hogar. Porque eso fue lo que pasó, huí como un cobarde; por eso es que ahora resido en París –una ciudad totalmente diferente de lo que había estado acostumbrado a vivir-, en donde hay otro tipo de personas de las cuales uno no encuentra en Japón, ellas son más refinadas y hasta podría decirse que más "cultas" pero no por ello dejan de ser la misma escoria.

Viviendo falsamente…

¡Como si yo no viviera en una mentira!

No, pues en cada reflexión siempre llego a la misma conclusión y, tristemente termino comparándome con los demás, siendo como el resto de ellos. ¡Yo también tenía sueños! La música era mi fortaleza, las notas y la melodía de los instrumentos me hacían sentir vivo, me hacían ser más humano. ¿Ha donde se ha ido mi vida, por qué me abandonó aquella que juró estar siempre de mi lado? Y con ello, me refiero a la música.

_"Prodigio, eres un genio con gran talento musical" _

Todos solían repetirme con esa fingida sonrisa en su rostro, como si en verdad se importaran por mis sentimientos.

Aunque me esfuerce por olvidar esa parte amarga, siempre vuelve a mi memoria como una cruel pesadilla.

_"—Mejor que te vayas olvidando del violín. No es más que mariconada."_

Era mi sueño.

Ciertamente, él se encargaba de destruir todo aquello que me hiciera feliz. Mis instrumentos (incluso mi madre misma) afectados por las mismas manos.

_"—¡Felicidades, tienes la mayoría de edad! Eres todo un hombre ahora, puedes hacerte cargo de los departamentos comerciales "._

La absurda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro me quema la cabeza; quisiera borrarla, desaparecerla de la misma forma en que se extinguen las fotografías familiares en el fuego, ardiendo en llamas; pero aun así los recuerdos permanecen.

No era lo que quería. A los 18 años aún guardaba un poco de esperanza en donde la guitarra emana un sonido incomparable, el piano y su armonía solían colmarme de alegría y el violín con su dulce melodía me embriagaba hasta los confines de lo más florecedor. Eran mi salvación, pero me abandonaron…

Más bien, me los arrebataron, cual niño le roban su felicidad al quitarle un dulce.

Era un niño en ese entonces…

¿Qué quién soy yo ahora? Nada es diferente a como era antes.

¡Oh, es verdad! Sí existe una pequeña variable que me distingue del tiempo remoto. Ahora estoy solo.

Cuestiones que me torturan continuamente, bajo la mirada de la Luna que se ve alumbrada en mi ventana. La Luna de Francia.

Tengo 22 años. Vivo en París. Mi nombre, Sasuke Uchiha.

De madre francesa y padre Japonés. Desconozco el escenario que se encargó de cruzar las vidas de mis padres, a decir verdad no conozco nada de su vida pasada, tampoco es como que me interesara. Mis padres se divorciaron apenas yo nací, curiosamente quedé al cuidado de mi padre (razón principal por la cual no sabría reconocer la gentileza y los brazos cálidos de una madre); la gente suele juzgarme y tacharme de frío corazón sin ninguna emoción ni sensibilidad humana, y me lleno de una ridícula alegría al escucharlos profanar, pues si piensan eso de mí es porque nunca se han topado con Uchiha Fugaku, el hombre con corazón de hierro y de sangre helada encargado de hacerme miserable por largos y desesperantes 20 años, infundiendo temor y poder sobre los débiles. Ese es mi padre.

De mi madre, no sé nada más que su nombre y su nacionalidad. Mikoto solía llamarla Fugaku mientras sostenía una fotografía de ella todas las noches y lloraba acerbamente por su regreso. No tengo la más remota idea sobre el motivo que los obligó a separarse, pero al ver a mi padre lloriquear de esa forma pude entender que incluso la más delicada mujer tiene el gran don de emancipar al más fuerte hombre.

¿Amor? Ni si quiera sé lo que es eso.

Pero entonces descubrí que jamás quería estar cerca del amor, y que una mujer puede ser un ente peligroso.

Cuando mi padre falleció, una cuarta parte de las acciones de sus tantas tiendas departamentales pasaron a mis manos. No era nada comparado con el gran poder que le fue heredado a mi hermano mayor; pero aun así era lo suficiente como para llevar una vida cómoda y permitirse uno que otro lujo. Creí que en ese momento sería libre, ni si quiera me presente al funeral de aquel hombre y aunque suene cruel pero debo admitir que en cierta forma me regocijé tras su fallecimiento; no obstante, toda la esperanza se vino abajo cuando un brazo de avaricia rodeó mi hombro.

Itachi, aquel muchacho 5 años más grande que yo, con apariencia madura y porte elegante siempre dispuesto a humillar al pobre y alabar al rico (otra mierda más, en mi opinión). Siento lastima por el enorme parecido que me une a él; el cabello oscuro, los ojos reflejos de ónix, facciones un tanto delicadas y la misma sangre Uchiha corriendo por nuestras venas; el lazo familiar era gigantesco y a la vez grotesco. No me decepcioné cuando él quiso arrebatarme de mis decisiones empresariales, ni si quiera me sorprendí cuando mi propio hermano intentó comprarme, obviando su codicia ante el dinero ¡El estúpido dinero, objeto infernal!

Mierda… una vez más me veo sumergido en mis delirios.

No abandoné Japón, me exiliaron que era diferente.

Ese hombre, mi hermano estaba dispuesto a todo con el único fin de incrementar su poderío. Su avaricia de desear ser el completo dueño de todo cuanto pudiera tener en sus manos estrujó su corazón. ¡Un Uchiha más, otro ser sumergido en la frialdad!

_"—No importa cuánto me cuestes, te necesito fuera"._

Sus palabras todavía me rasgan. Dolía porque yo realmente lo admiraba.

Ridículamente, lo llegué a tomar como ejemplo a seguir; más nunca lo demostré. Eso no puede ser llamado decepción si no lo manifiesto ¿cierto?

Quizá.

_"—¿Qué te parece… 25,000 euros mensuales? Yo mismo tomaré la responsabilidad de enviarte esa cantidad a donde quiera que te encuentres"._

Acepté. ¿Por qué? Por miedo.

Efectivamente, tenía un inmenso terror de alimentar la mezquindad de Itachi y verlo perecer frente a mis ojos tal y como sucedió con Fugaku (que a diferencia de mi padre, con mi hermano era diferente, asegurando que me punzaría más la perdida de él).

Sin embargo, yo ya tenía un lugar predispuesto. Francia rápidamente me llenó los pensamientos, suspirando por una leve ensoñación de encontrar a mi madre y conocerla por vez primera; en carne y hueso y no más admirando una vieja fotografía.

_"—Confía en mí, Sasuke"._

Y esbozó la misma sonrisa fingida, remarcando la primera palabra con demasiada exageración.

**_Confía en mí._**

Aún ahora, creo en ti Itachi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Con 20 años llegué a una nueva ciudad, con un aspecto aniñado y sin ninguna experiencia aparentemente. Abordé la inmensidad sin nada más que los engreídos 25,000 euros en mi bolsillo. Era un chiquillo descuidado y me atrevo a confesar que sigo siendo el mismo.

Nada me importaba, no tenía ideales ni mucho menos una persona que me acompañara.

Tuve enormes dificultades al relacionarme con la gente, la cual siempre me barrió con la mirada de cabeza a pies, pero nunca me molestó. Esas personas no tuvieron la dicha de vivir lo que yo, claramente era superior en cuanto a intelecto y ellos… sólo una bazofia. Y no, no es que quisiera entablar amistad con alguno de esos seres ineptos, simplemente resultaba indispensable intercambiar una que otra oración al momento de comprar comida o cualquier otro producto básico.

¡Ni puta idea de cómo hablar francés!

Tenía dinero, demasiado diría yo. Escatimaba cuidadosamente lo que Itachi me enviaba, con la firme idea de usarlo en algo que realmente valiera la pena y me hiciera volver a adquirir las ganas de vivir: un violín, tal vez.

No obstante, lloré. Nunca, tras tanta tragedia persiguiéndome, había derramado una lágrima y que yo recuerde, tampoco de niño lo había hecho.

¿Llorar por alguien que sólo conoces su rostro por medio de un cristal?

Cómo ni por qué, lo desconocía totalmente. Una vez más mis ilusiones se hicieron añicos.

Tantas preguntas que tenía preparadas para una vez que la encontrará y la tuviera frente a mí, como: ¿Por qué no luchó por mantenerme a su cuidado? ¿Acaso no tenía el mínimo interés por mí? ¿Nunca se preguntó si yo estaba haciendo las cosas bien sin ella?

No es que me hubiera hecho falta las palabras de aliento ni las caricias de una madre, porque realmente desconocía el significado de todo ello. Pero aun así y pese a todo, la oración seguía amordazándome.

_"—Votre mère est morte" _

Y todo se derrumbó.

Una vez más mi destino se empañaba en ser destruido y desde entonces, jamás tuve el ánimo de volver a tocar.

_Tú madre está muerta…_

Ella, sin conocerla la amaba.

**.**

**Continuará.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

_Nota importante: no sé hablar francés xP si está mal escrita la oración, pido mil disculpas._

Realmente quería publicar esta historia, cuando ya hubiera terminado mis otros dos proyectos. Pero no pude resistirme xD

Creo que debo organizarme bien con mis tres fics, para poder sobrellevar esto y no dejar ninguno de lado.

¿Reviews? Son gratis.


	2. I

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a su respectivo creador, la historia es de mi total autoría.

**Advertencias: **Contenido OoC (Out of Character). Tal vez habrá mucho, más del que yo pudiera desear. AU (Alternative Universo)

* * *

**.**

**Destino**

Capítulo I

**.**

* * *

**.**

**T**odos los días me dirijo al mismo lugar, con la misma despreocupación en mi rostro y el mismo sentimiento de repulsión hacia la escoria de la sociedad.

¿Hasta dónde me permitiría vivir como ahora lo hago?

Tengo 22 años, no tengo trabajo, no estudio y curiosamente tengo mucho dinero. Eso me hace diferente de los demás, no se me puede comparar con aquella masa proletarizada que se parte el lomo trabajando 8 horas diarias para conseguir algo de dinero y saciar necesidades como el hambre. No soy como ellos, porque mientras esa gente se esfuerza yo me rasco las pelotas, y yo tengo más dinero del que pudieran tener.

La vida es muy injusta ¿No?

Son las 5:00 p.m. y yo permanezco sentado a unos metros de distancia de la Torre Eiffel, observando el ir y venir de las personas, de vez en cuando me permito contemplar sus rostros y tratar de averiguar sus emociones. Esa, era mi rutina de siempre.

Un suspiró y entonces soy capaz de escuchar una suave voz a lado mío. Me dedico a girar un poco mi cabeza, sólo para darme cuenta de aquel ser que estaba haciendo mucho ruido.

Entonces la miro. Tomando miles de fotografías a la Torre y exclamando admiraciones por la belleza de la misma. La examino nuevamente, esta vez con un poco de más cuidado, ella es una mujer rubia, bastante peculiar, extraña y atrevida.

Me recuerda a alguien, el parecido es increíble.

_—_Es ella.

Estoy completamente seguro que se trata de ella, podría apostar mi vida. ¿Cómo fue que la conocí? No recuerdo exactamente, mentiría si dijera que recuerdo con exactitud cada etapa de mi vida.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mi madre me dio a luz hace 22 años; para ser más preciso, mi nacimiento tuvo lugar en la ciudad de Osaka –Japón- durante una calurosa madrugada de verano en el mes de Julio, día 23, año 1992. Era por demás el calor, que estoy seguro que mi madre sudaba, más por el hecho del aumento de la temperatura ambiental que por los dolores infernales del parto.

Irónicamente, no sé hasta qué punto alguna de las palabras antes mencionadas tengan algo de veracidad, pues realmente estoy ajeno a ello; no obstante, resulta ser satisfactorio imaginar que fue de esa manera, creer que mi madre –inclusive mi padre- esperaban con añoranza el día de mi llegada a este mundo. Aunque realmente no sea de ese modo.

Estoy consciente que desde el primer momento que respiré, comencé a sufrir. Ese era mi destino, el tan preciado futuro que muchas otras personas vislumbran con gran alabanza, en cambio para mí, sólo era mierda y más mierda.

Según palabras de las propias experiencias de Itachi, nuestra madre apenas fue dada de alta del hospital tras haberme concebido, huyó; y después de ese penoso suceso comenzaron los trámites del divorcio, ocasionando que aquella mujer escabullera a Francia.

Justo ahora no me siento cómodo de seguir llamando a esa señora como "madre" pues no por el simple hecho de parir te convierte en una, o eso fueron las oraciones que Fugaku me expresó cuando yo tenía incontables 3 años.

Tengo pocos recuerdos de mi infancia, y los pocos que conservo son muy lamentables. Todos los niños del pueblo celebraban fiestas en compañía de sus amigos, incluso solo les bastaba con salir a la calle para divertiste. Era entonces cuando yo los observaba tras el borroso cristal de la ventana de la sala de la casa donde vivía; sin ningún amigo, sin fiestas de cumpleaños, ni mucho menos juguetes.

¿Por qué ellos eran felices? ¿Por qué sonreían con tanta facilidad?

Podría decirse que el único que me hacía compañía era Itachi; también desconozco si él sufría de la misma manera que yo, pues siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, o al menos la conservaba para mí, tal vez por ello y únicamente por aquello es que conservo una admiración profanada a mi hermano mayor, porque, a sabiendas de la crueldad y de la maldad que invadían la pureza de mi padre, Itachi siempre me defendió de sus maltratos.

Siempre recordaré todas esas veces que mi hermano dio la cara por mí tras las travesuras que realizaba, y es que, era sólo un niño hambriento de curiosidad sobre el mundo exterior, y con todas las cualidades que caracterizan a un pequeño yo me mandaba ciertas bromas que en su momento no entendía por qué lograban enfadar tanto a Fugaku, y por ello, mi hermano siempre terminaba echándose la culpa de lo que yo mismo ocasionaba, siendo así, víctima de terribles palizas que nuestro perfecto padre le brindaba.

Para nosotros dos nunca existieron palabras de consuelo, frases de éxito en nuestros logros, ni mucho menos caricias de amor. Al contrario, todo eran palabras infundidas por odio e indiferencia, miradas frías y calculadoras y golpes.

Así fuimos criados y educados.

No obstante, una vez cumplidos mis 5 años me vi en la necesidad de ingresar a la educación inicial, misma en la cual conocí a un ser que siendo tan diferente a mí, me brindó un apoyo y por primera vez, una gesto sincero, a quien me atrevo a llamar como mejor amigo. Un chico de personalidad extravagante, ojos de un azul risueño y un singular cabello rubio; su nombre, Naruto Uzumaki.

Al principio me costó trabajo interactuar con él (a decir verdad, siempre tuve dificultad al relacionarme con los demás niños, lo atribuyo al hecho de que constantemente estuve encerrado dentro de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación) y, aunque en algunas ocasiones yo solía rechazarlo él nunca me abandonó.

_—Soy Naruto y quiero ser tu amigo._

Una sonrisa siempre adornaba su rostro.

_—No seas tan tímido ¿cómo te llamas?_

Con la inocencia más bella que pudiese tener alguien de esa edad.

_—Sa-Sasuke._

Recordar mi timidez en ese tiempo, me provoca una gran repulsión ahora. Soy reservado, pero jamás tímido.

_—¿Quieres jugar?_

Únicamente asentí en silencio, tomé su mano y partí junto con él. Desde ese día, el preescolar se convirtió en algo que quería volver a repetir continuamente, ya no más soledad, por fin contaba con un amigo que me enseñará todo aquello que nunca supe. Como un abrir y cerrar de ojos los años pasaron y él se convirtió como en un hermano más, con tanta facilidad como pestañear un sinfín de veces.

Él hablador yo callado. Él siempre alegre yo siempre serio. Él optimista yo negativo.

Una combinación inusual, pero una excelente relación amistosa. Con el tiempo descubrí que no era el único con problemas, Naruto también escondía tras esa sonrisa una cara de sufrimiento, y lo que lo hace más pulcro, siempre fueron sus ganas de querer salir adelante, no importase si el mundo se derrumbara a sus pies, él siempre encontraría la manera de triunfar.

_—Hoy es el aniversario de muerte de mis padres._

Me confesó cuando ambos teníamos alto grado de conciencia sobre el giro tan patético en que se tornaban nuestras vidas. Ya ambos, chiquillos de 10 años.

_—Hm._

¿Esperaba acaso que le diera una palabra de aliento? Yo nunca antes las había recibido, por ende, desconocía como expresarlas.

_—Eres un tonto. Se supone que debes decirme algo que me ánime, Sasuke._

_—Tú eres el tonto. Al menos tú tuviste la fortuna de conocerlos y convivir con ellos hasta los 7 años._

_—Al menos tú, aún tienes a tu padre._

_—Hmp. ¿Eso es un padre? Tonto, Naruto._

Totalmente opuestos, pero eso no significaba que existiera algún secreto entre nosotros. Ambos sabíamos a detalle el sufrimiento del otro, teníamos esa confianza.

_—¿Quieres jugar Resident Evil?_

_—¡Por supuesto, Sasuke! Eso es lo genial de tener un amigo rico._

_—Sólo estás conmigo porque tengo la Play. _

Naruto, a diferencia mía, proviene de una familia humilde que debido a la muerte de los padres del rubio –demasiado escandaloso- quedó al cuidado de su padrino, un hombre de gran madurez, posiblemente con más años que Fugaku, y que me cuesta describir su apariencia física. Naruto lo tacha de pervertido, pero es cosa que no suele interesarme, lo asombroso de aquel hombre llamado Jiraiya es su fortaleza de trabajar arduamente (tal vez más horas de las estipuladas por la ley), él era un empleado de mi padre y era consiente de como éste lo esclavizaba con grandes jornadas laborales, pero Jiraiya no se resistía, ni una sola queja salía de su boca en vista que necesitaba el dinero para mantener a Naruto.

Nuevamente el destino. ¿Quizá el destino se había encargado de juntar mi familia con la de Naruto de ese modo? No lo sé.

Para ser el año 2002, y con la nueva tecnología avanzando y cubriendo todos los alrededores de Japón, yo contaba con bastantes aparatos novedosos; entre ellos la Play Station (que en su momento fue la causa de ser envidiado por varios de los chicos de la escuela), también tenía una computadora la cual no usaba muy seguido, mi vicio se vio reflejado en la consola de videojuegos que compartía con mi inseparable amigo. Naruto se pasaba todas las tardes en mi casa al terminar el colegio, jugábamos horas y horas, después tonteábamos, peleábamos, reíamos (sí, Naruto me hizo sonreír por primera vez, gracias a él esos momentos de antaño fueron más llevaderos); y antes de que el Sol se ocultara por completo él partía, con el único fin de que mi padre al llegar a casa del trabajo no lo encontrara, porque al ser de diferentes clases sociales, Fugaku nunca me permitiría entablar relaciones con gente que no fuese adinerada como lo éramos nosotros.

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke! _

Aunque nunca tuviera una fiesta de felicitación como la gente normal, Itachi siempre se encargaba de darme un abrazo y recordarme los años avanzando sobre mí.

_—Me pregunto qué es lo que te regalará el viejo por haber cumplido 13 años. _

Él nunca me llenó de amor, pero para solventar su culpa me llenaba de un montón de aparatos tecnológicos correspondientes a la década del 2005, pretextos con lo que pretendía reemplazar el cariño de padre-hijo.

_—Padre, hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke._

_—Ah ¿lo es? _

Ni si quiera me hacía sentir algún sentimiento, su olvido y poco interés en sus hijos ya era algo tan común como respirar.

_—¿Lo olvidó? _

Itachi intentaba banalmente sacar un poco de la sensibilidad de aquel hombre y que se mostrara más infalible conmigo.

_—Sí._

Finalmente lo declaró sin ningún tipo de vergüenza en su voz.

Pero entonces pasó, me mostró lo más hermoso que mis ojos pudieron contemplar, quedé maravillado al instante en la curvatura de su figura, cautivado y casi embobado se presentó ante mis ojos, entonces y sólo entonces, fui capaz de sentir mi corazón palpitar tan rápido como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

_—Ten, ese es tu regalo. _

Me entregó un estuche negro que expedía un olor de cuero amargo. Me propuse a aspirar profundamente aquel olor, era parecido al aroma de Fugaku, igual de chocante. Pero mi percepción cambió cuando abrí el embalaje y tuve la fortuna de tocar con mis dedos un pequeño instrumento de madera.

_—¿Un violín?_

Confundido un poco. ¿Por qué me regalaría aquello? Pero no puede negar que fue una experiencia un tanto excitante.

_—¿No te gustó? Puedo comprarte otra cosa._

Su voz tan fría que lograba erizarme la piel.

_—No, está bien._

Estaba más que bien. Realmente fue algo maravilloso, creo que eso fue lo más cercano a alguna emoción de amor o aprecio que pude sentir hacia alguien, o en este caso, hacia algo, pues claramente se trataba de un objeto material. Con 13 años y con el violín en mi mano, me decidí a recibir clases particulares para poder aprender a tocar a la perfección, era un artefacto tan hermoso y bellamente tallado que no quería lastimar sus cuerdas con armonías desbordantes y asquerosas; no, yo quería recitar lo más hermoso y perfecto, hacer de algo bello más bello aún, y con esa idea firme en mi cabeza me adentré a un mundo que me atrapó, fue entonces cuando la conocí. Era hermosa, delicada, elegante y fina, jamás me había topado con algo igual a ella: la _música._

Aprendí tanto como se me fue posible, siendo eso mi única ambición, lo único que me provocaba sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo. No satisfecho con tocar únicamente el violín, comencé a comprender la guitarra y posteriormente a acariciar el piano. Entendí que la música es una excelente compañía que no se permite ser celosa, y eso me satisfacía. Podía tocar tantos instrumentos como yo hubiera querido, tenía el don de hacerlo, no por algo todos me llamaban _Prodigio Musical._

En ese sentido mi vida ya no era tan lúgubre, tomando un poco del optimismo que caracterizaba a Naruto, me tumbaba todas las noches sobre mi cama para apreciar lo que me rodeaba. Tenía un amigo, un hermano que velaba por mi bienestar, una doncella como la música, un padre déspota que me colmaba de obsequios lujosos, realmente no estaba nada mal.

Pero un año más tarde, Itachi me sorprendería con un suceso que sinceramente no esperaba que aconteciera y aún ahora me ocasiona temblar de terror y pavor.

Ese día ya era bastante tarde, pasaban más de las 11 de la noche y nuestro padre no regresaba a casa; por la ventana el frio se filtraba desde fuera y la expresión que cubría el rostro de Itachi todavía me es difícil de descifrar, era algo parecido como un maniático pero a la vez sus ojos esbozaban sinceridad, fue un semblante bastante extraño, pero lo que me aterró no fue él, sino el lugar a donde me envió.

_—Sasuke, ¿quieres conocer a mamá?_

Con eso capturó mi total atención. ¡Claro que quería, jamás la había visto antes, ni si quiera tenía idea de las facciones de su rostro!.

_—Yo sé dónde la puedes encontrar, Fugaku la oculta._

La voz de él era tan bajita, como si me estuviese revelando un cruel secreto, uno muy oscuro y maldito.

_—¿Dónde?_

La adrenalina me invadía y mi insensata curiosidad me gritaba que lo averiguara.

_—En el sótano. Ella está ahí, ve antes de que llegue Fugaku._

_—¿Ahí?_

_—Ve y descubrirás la razón por la cual él se encierra todos los días._

Ciertamente, entre nosotros nunca nos referíamos a él como nuestro "padre". Sin embargo, había algo en los ojos de Itachi que me hacían desconfiar, una corazonada que me anudaba miedo.

Recuerdo haber dado pasos ligeros mientras me encaminaba hacia el dichoso lugar, acompañado de unas gotas de sudor que surcaban por mi frente, esa sensación de intranquilidad no me abandonaba, pero extrañamente quería comprobar las palabras que antes se me fueron dadas; para bien o para mal, quería hacerlo. Cuando bajé las escaleras en la perpetua oscuridad del sótano, tragué saliva pesadamente, y con un ligero temblor en mis rodillas, encendí la luz.

_—¡Qué demonios…!_

Fue lo que susurré con mi respiración agitada por el momento. Era en verdad algo espantoso, tenebroso y perturbador.

En la pared frente a mí se podía apreciar cientos –si no es que miles- de fotografías de una sola mujer, dichos retratos tapizaban todo el muro sin dejar ninguna parte de éste expuesta. Las fotografías revelaban diversos gestos y posturas, pero una única mujer, apareciendo en unas sonriendo, en otras enfadada, en otras llorando. Pero aquello no era todo, también habían sobre el suelo incontables cartas escritas en _manuscrita_ que posiblemente fueron realizadas por la misma mano de ella, y si no fuera poco, en los otros muros que rodeaban aquella pared se encontraban textos escritos en plumón.

Me acerqué un poco para cerciorarme que aquello no era mentira o un loco sueño. Efectivamente, comprobé que era real, y que los textos no solo eran escritos con tinta, también estaban hechos con algo rojizo que pudiera ser sangre.

_"Mikoto vuelve._

_Te extraño, no puedo sin ti._

_Mikoto, sin ti prefiero morir._

_Mataría a todos por estar contigo._

_Mataré a Itachi y a Sasuke._

_Mataría a los niños por ti_

_Vuelve, Mikoto"_

Posteriormente descubrí lo asqueroso. Existían unas manchas más, las cuales expedían un olor repulsivo ¿Eso era semen? Sí, lo era. Asqueroso.

Desprendí una de las tantas fotografías que mostraban la sonrisa de aquella mujer y pude contemplarla. ¿Ella era mi madre? Podía verse su rostro blanco y delicado, su cabello oscuro como la noche y tan largo que la fotografía no pudo mostrar el fin de éste. Era hermosa.

En el silencio de admiración pasó lo inimaginable.

_—¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?!_

Esa voz, tan llena de maldad me logró erizar todos los vellos de mi piel, causando que se me enchinaran todos los poros de mi cuerpo. Lo único que en ese momento (y lejos de la vista de él) que pude hacer, fue esconder la fotografía que resguardaba entre mis dedos dentro de mi bolsillo izquierdo.

Y lo que daba más miedo no era precisamente aquella escena de esquizofrenia, sino la mirada con la que me infundía mi padre.

_—¿Crees que estoy loco?_

Me sonrió de lado y caminó hasta mí, podía declárame como muerto.

_—¡¿Por qué mierda no estás respondiendo?!_

Las palabras se me fueron, me quedé mudo y eso él lo desconocía. Lo que enseguida hizo Fugaku fue golpearme tan fuerte que podría decirse que la mano de él comenzó a arderle. Luego de ese suceso nunca más tuve buenos recuerdos relacionados con él, en realidad, nunca tuve ninguna memoria grata con mi padre.

Los años siguieron avanzando y yo resguardaba mi ferviente amor por la música, todos los días sin fallar me dedicaba un tiempo para practicar, tocando mis propias canciones, siendo feliz de ese modo. No obstante, la monotonía de mi vida giró bruscamente, de nuevo.

Fue en el 2007 cuando conocí una nueva adicción: el Internet.

Itachi que a sus 20 años fue reclutado por el dictador y llevado a la guerra, es decir, Fugaku lo capacitaba para que en un futuro fuera el heredero de todos los comercios pertenecientes a la franquicia Uchiha, trabajando con él, fuera el responsable de contratar Internet en nuestra casa.

Claramente el Internet de esa época no era nada comparado como el que actualmente conocemos, pero aun así representaba toda una maravilla que obviamente solo la gente pudiente se permitiese aquel lujo y yo me aproveché de ello.

Sin ningún conocimiento de cómo funcionaba aquella red virtual, tuve que experimentar hasta tal punto de alterar el funcionamiento de la computadora en varias ocasiones, pero simplemente me compraban otra y ya. El dinero era abundante en mi familia.

Y un suceso en especial marcó mi vida. Gracias a Internet pude conocerla, a ella. Y esta vez no me refiero a la música, en esta ocasión se trata de una mujer. Una chica peculiar, extraña y atrevida, de la misma edad que yo.

Enamorándome así, de una persona que conocí a través de un ordenador, y de alguien que vive en otra ciudad donde no vivo yo.

**.**

**Continuará.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo estoy muy feliz que les haya gustado. Este segundo quedó un poco largo, me estoy proponiendo escribir partes más largas y no tan cortas como acostumbro, pero si resulta ser algo tedioso no duden en avisarme.

Sé que todavía no aparece Ino en sí, pero esta será una historia de mucho romance y mucho drama. No podía a hacer que apareciera Ino así como así, además creo que es muy conveniente relatar un poco de la vida de Sasuke para que de ese modo, todo lo que en adelante sucederá se pueda entender y tenga relación.

Como dije, esta historia tendrá mucho drama, por eso es que agrego a Itachi dentro de la lista, simplemente porque es un personaje muy importante para la vida de Sasuke, y quiero aclarar que en ningún momento habrá sentimientos de amor de Ino a Itachi, ni de Itachi a Ino. Este fic será 100% SasuIno.

Finalmente, si bien dije que actualizaría el martes pero no puedo hacerlo. Tanto el Lunes como Martes estaré saliendo y no tendré tiempo de hacerlo, y no quería subir la actualización un día después de lo estipulado, prefiero hacerlo antes.

Sin más aclaraciones, espero sus comentarios y su buen recibimiento.

Trataré de contestarles por P.M. Pero aun así, me gusta siempre mencionar en cada capítulo a los lectores. Gracias eternas.

Inochan-Uchiha, Uchiha Adry, NightWishes27, livinthe5Hdream, konakari-na.

En especial un eterno agradecimiento a NightWishes27, por brindarme tu ayuda en cuanto al francés, no dudaré en recurrir a ti para que me auxilies en cuanto al idioma.


End file.
